The Long Walk
by The Dream Guardian
Summary: Roy's having a bad day, he's late and his car won't start. Still walking to work will be the least of the Flame Alchemist trouble after he run's into Scar. Injured and alone will it be the end for Roy Mustang? Roy and Riza


_Author Notes: I like to thank my beta reader jhvh 777, who did a great job beta reading my story. This is my first Full Metal Fanfiction and I hope everyone enjoys it._

**The Long Walk**

Roy's peaceful dream of a certain lovely blond Lieutenant dissolved, as the ringing of both the phone and his alarm clock continued to intrude. He groaned into the darkness, rolling on to his back.

"Fine I'm up." The Colonel groaned, shutting off his alarm clock. He waited, hoping the phone would stop ringin, but when it became clear it wouldn't, he got up, swearing under his breath. Figures, the night he'd decide to stay out late would be the morning someone need something. A shiver ran up his spine as his feet touch the cold wooden floor, and he walked the short distance to the ringing phone. Still half asleep, he picked up the telephone, wondering who it could be.

"Hello?"  
"Colonel, you're three hours late." Riza's voice was laced with annoyance and irritation, but caused his mind to drift back to the dream, until it sunk in what she said.

"What time is it?" Roy felt as if he barely slept, how could he oversleep by three hours?

"It's eight, sir."

Eight, that made no sense. "Then I'm only one hour late," he mumbled back, unsure how Riza had come up with three out of one.

"Sir, the meeting with General Harris"

"Harris?" Roy sluggish mind, took a moment to process what his second had said. As it sunk in, he cursed mentally. Dam it, he totally forgotten. "I'll be right in, tell him…well…" His mind drew a blank for any good reasons for being this late.

"Understood Sir, I'll inform General Harris that you were looking into a sighting of Scar and that is why you are running so late." The General must have walked into the room. "See you shortly, sir."

"Thank Riza." A soft click ended the conversation. What would he do without her? How many times had Riza saved not only his life but his job. Far too many times to count. No matter how irritating she could be about the little things, like paper work, without her Roy would never have gotten so far.

Knowing that he had better hustle, he rushed to the closet to retrieve a clean uniform. As he got dressed, he muttered, "Who the hell decided to have a meeting, so bloody early anyways?"

Putting on his trade mark gloves he glanced out the window. White was all he could see and the now silent room was filled with the howling of the wind.

"Wonderful." Rushing down the stairs, he paused taking in his appearance in a mirror hanging on the wall. A ragged, tired, image peered back. He combed his fingers through his unruly hair before putting on his hat deciding that was the best he could do in such short notice. If asked, he'd just tell the General, he hadn't gotten any sleep due to his investigation.

Slipping into his heavy jacket Roy stepped outside. Blasted by the bitter cold wind that came in sudden gusts, he cursed the weather. As if he needs anything more to deal with today. Normal he'd walk the eight blocks to the base, not today. Heading to his car park on the side of the house, he found it buried partially under a snowdrift.

He began to dig his car out, grumbling the entire time. It took a good ten minutes, but finally he succeeded. He savored the shelter of his car for a moment before turning the key, a short whiney emerged but nothing more. A second and third attempt, provide the same results.

"This is not my day." Stepping back out in the cold he glanced around at the near by homes. Being that they all belonged to military personal, one look told him everyone else already had gone to work, where he should be.

Figures the only day he needed a ride Havoc would actually be in before him. Debating if he should call someone, he shrugged it off. It would be just as quick to walk. Besides the last thing he need was General Harris finding out he'd been stuck at his house instead of investigating a Scar sighting. Bitterly he made his way to the street and began the slowly walk to Headquarters. Thankfully someone had manged to shovel the sidewalk while he was asleep.

Roy keep his hat pulled down around his face as he studied the ground, walking straight into the wind. He saw no one, not even a car as he made his way through the barren streets. As he passed a café he noticed that the shop's closed sign still hung in the window. "Lucky civilians," the Colonel bitterly thought.

The city was all but shut down, well beside the military. Now he had to listen to General Harris bore him to death. A decent general, dull to a fault. Still if he ever wanted to become Führer he needed the support of people like General Harris. Leaving the generals waiting three hours wasn't the best way to make an impression.

He picked up the pace not because he cared about being even later, it mattered little now, but his fingers and nose were numb. All he could think about was the nice warm office and a steamy cup of coffee.

Having entered the warehouse district that surrounded one side of the Headquarters he rushed down a fleet of stairs. How icy the stairs were only register when his boot slipped midway down. Reaching out for the rail, Roy failed to get a good enough grip. His weight and movement tore the icy bar from his grasp and he tumbled down the last five steps. Landing in an ungraceful heap at the bottom, a sharp pain like fire tore through his right leg, as a gasp escaping his lips. The Colonel slowly moved into a sitting position, the slightest motion of his left leg caused him to clench his teeth in pain.

Examining it he saw a red stain soaking through his pant leg about midway up his calf. Delicately he touched the spot, feeling the bone protruding from the skin under the clothing. Wonderful, he should have stayed in bed. Taking in his surrounding the man knew the chances, of being found were slim. Several large snow cover warehouse lined the street and nothing else. This area even under good condition rarely was used.

He knew that any further movement might cause more damage to the injury, but he couldn't just stay here. What if he passed out either from blood loss or the cold before anyone found him? He'd freeze to death. Examining the wound, the bleeding didn't seem extreme, apparently the bone hadn't nicked any veins; at least that was one thing in his favor.

A quick examination of the area for something to create a splint turned up negative. Only four more blocks until he reached the back gate. There would be guards there who could help him. Besides, he had been in far worse conditions, albeit he couldn't think of many at the moment, still Roy would be dammed if he died walking to HQ.

First things first, he had to try and slow the bleeding. Also he had to find a way to securing the wound to avoid the bone from moving about and causing more damage. Tearing off several pieces of cloth from his jacket, he wrapped the first just above the red spot. Pulling tight, a scream erupted from his mouth. Next he wrapped another around the wound but not as tight, fearful of doing further damage. Hopefully the make-shift bandage would slowly the bleeding enough for him to find help.

Using the near by rail he hauled himself to his feet, avoiding putting any weight on his injured leg. Taking a few hops, he quickly reached a nearby building's wall and used it for support. Thankfully his bad leg was closest to the wall, making it much easier to hop. Slowly he began to move, taking each step with care and trying to avoid moving the broken leg. The snow began to fall hard and Roy fought the feeling of being stricken with bad luck.

After making it part way up the second block, Mustang, found himself breathing hard and realizing just how hard this was going to be. Pain like fire ran up his leg, and the rest of body shook with exhaustion. Worst, a woozy feeling had crept into his head. Trying to muster the strength to continue, he noted movement out of the corner of his vision. It caused him to look up just in time to see a man dart into an alley a few feet ahead of him.

"Hey! Help!" For a moment Roy though the person hadn't heard, but as the man emerged he regretted opening his mouth. If only he had been paying more attention, the yellow jacket should have been his cue to keep his mouth shut. Beside who else would have been out in this weather?

"Scar," Roy locked eyes on the murderer, his body going ridged. The irony of Scar actual being here hit him hard. What were the odds Riza's made up lie would come true? That he find the guy he'd been looking for, for months, in his backyard.

"Mustang." A smile spread on Scar's face seeing his prey's injury. "Your crimes will be paid for today, Flame Alchemist." Not surprisingly he noticed Mustang stance and injury, and this made Roy's stomach roll.

Mustang looked at his gloves, and though some snow clung to them, they didn't feel wet. The cold must have kept the snow from melting, thank god or this would all be over very quickly. Now if he could just create a spark. Scar advanced clearing believing his power would be damped by the weather, also. Roy snapped, once nothing, the next time there was a flicker. It was all he need. He sent a wall of fire exploding form his outstretch hand.

Scar darted around it, but Roy had already managed to fall back to small alley he just passed. Normal he would stay to fight but today, retreat was his only option. Moving down the alley as best he could he turned a little ways down sending another wall of fire rushing down it, preventing the man form following.

Mustang paused but the man didn't reappear. Knowing Scar he already was making his way to the roofs to drop down on top of the Colonel; it was best he keep moving. Continuing up the alley he turned left heading up a small adjacent alley, looking for a door or anything to use to his advantage.

His eyes continue to scan for Scar, as his ear listened for the crunching of snow. The wooziness had grown and his vision seemed slightly blurred. Forced to stick to walls, his movements were painfully slow.

Emerging on to a street once again he head for a near by building. He been in that particular building and knew there was a phone. Making a quick call might be his saving grace if Scar gave him enough time. An explosion from the wall sent him tumbling. Mustang didn't wait for the figure to appear, instead with a snap, engulfing the area in fire. As the fire, smoke, and dust clear he found no sign of the man. His eyes darted around as he struggled to get back to his feet, in vain. He only manged to get more snow on his gloves.

The sound of crunching snow behind him caused a shiver to run up his spine, Mustang turned where he sat, sending another blast. Scar darted left and Roy didn't slow as he rapidly fired, forcing the man to stay moving to avoid the ranged attacks. Scar vanished into the moving white wall, but he was far from gone. Getting up was a problem, but he couldn't very well just sit here all day; the bleeding had grown worse. He must have done more damage when he fallen. All Scar had to do was wait for blood loss to leave him an easy victim. He needed help and fast, hopefully someone had seen the blast. Still with so little visibility, he looked for anything that could draw some real attention down on them. There wasn't anything flammable and he sure as hell couldn't set the roof of the warehouses on fire with that much snow on them.

Scar remained allusive, but Roy knew he hadn't gone far. He was like a wolf, circling his prey, and like most predators he was looking for an opening. At least sitting in the open like this made him hard to attack. He wasn't sure if he could walk with out using the walls for support. If he did use the wall Scar would blow it up like before, he been lucky the first time. A few steps forward and he would have been hit by the powerful blast.

"Why don't you just give up?" Scar called form his right and Mustang keep his hand up. It was only then he realized his gloves were slowly getting wet. Dam it, his own fire was melting the snow and soaking his glove. The wetter they got the less affective they be. He force down the lump that grew in his throat.

"You going to pay for ever person you murdered!" Mustang screamed back, happy his voice didn't show his fear. He been in some bad place, but he thought this took the cake. Mustang drop his arm, if Scar hadn't already figure it out he would. With out his fire he was as good as dead.

"Problem with your fire, Mustang?"

"Oh I'll give you a good dose of fire; my men are on their way. I'm over due!" He said, not believing his own bluff. Mustang didn't think Scar would give up simple because he said his people were coming. Still it was worth a shot.

"You will die before they get here." Scar darted out forcing Mustang to fire on him again. It took three snaps to create a spark this time and Scar nearly reached him. When his left hand didn't ignite a spark he was forced to turn to his right hand as he charge yet again.

Roy found it hard to focus and each time Scar charged his reaction time was slower; he need more time to ignite a flame. Soon or later it would be enough for Scar to get inside his perimeter. Roy sent a blast into the sky in a last ditch attempt to get help. Scar continued to circle him and dart in and out of his sight.

"No one is going to save you now." Once again the man emerged, this time no spark emerged from Roy glove. Scar moved towards him, confident the Colonel's glove had lost its ability. The man had become a blurry image and Mustang crawled back in some vain attempt to escape. He had one last trick. As Scar blurry figure tower over him he turned, pulling out his side arm and fired. Two rounds missed, but another hit Scar in the upper shoulder. The man snagged the gun and it exploded in Mustang hand sending a new wave of fire through Roy's body. Mustang wore a smile as he was lifted off the ground by the cuff of his jacket.

"Any last words?" Scar words had only left his mouth when two gun shoots rang out. Mustang felt blood splatter his face as a shot hit the man's arm causing him to drop Mustang. More gun shots and Scar vanished. Looking in the direction of the shots he made out a figure.

"Roy!" the voice was like music to his ears.

"Riza." he was surprised as the Lieutenant emerged out of the blinding snow. Had she seen his sign? No even at a sprint could she have gotten here so soon. "What are you doing?" he questioned as she leaned down, helping him into a sitting position. He leaned gently against her taking in her sweet smell, warmth, and finding peace in her gentle breathing.

"I'm saving your butt Sir." She keep her weapon in a ready position her eyes dance from him to the street.

"How?" he asked as she forced him to his feet, helping support his weight.

"You're late. I guess you were walking or you would have already made it to the office, but not even you would take your time in this cold. Something seemed wrong, and then I saw your fire."

She guided him up the street. Roy glanced over his shoulder watching for any movement. He fought the pain and light headiness, if he blacked out now he wouldn't only be risking his life but hers. There was no telling if Scar had run, he could very well continue to stalk them; the man was relentless and ruthless.

"We need help!" Riza's scream drew his attention forward, and in the distant he made out the guard station at the gate to headquarters. The men spotted them and quickly headed in there direction.

"Well be ok." Roy weakly nodded and finally exhaustion overtook him. His knees buckle; his weight pulled Riza to the ground.

"Roy!" Riza face was the last thing he saw as blackness consumed him.

Roy eyes opened, and no surprise he was in the hospital. His leg was stiff and immobilized in a cast. Sunlight poured in from a frost covered window, and he could see snowflakes gliding gently to the ground.

"You know when I make up excuses for you, you don't have to make them come true." He turned, a smile on his face as he glanced at Riza who sat next to his bed.

"You know me."

"That's the problem."

"I didn't get a chance to thank you."

"No need Sir."

"If you hadn't show up."

"I know and don't ever do that again."

"I'll try not to." She checked the room and the near by hall. Leaning over she gently kissed him. "I suppose you will need more help around the office and house." She teased as she rose a smile on her lips.

"If it your help." he called as she exit the room. A little while passed before the rest of his team filed into his room.

"Where were you guys?" he snapped locking his friend and subordinates with a cold look.

"It is good to see your ok." Armstrong answered, ignoring his question.

"No thanks to you."

"What were you expecting? We thought you just gone back to bed." Havoc, honest as usual, answered.

"How were we supposed to know you really encounter Scar?" Breda added.

"So you thought I just made it all up?"  
"Yep pretty much," Maes Hughes answered.

"Well don't let it happen again." There was a moment of silence before most of his men burst into laughter and Roy yelled for them to shut up. This wasn't a laughing matter. His life had been put in real danger, but he gave up and joined in their laughter. He knew they had no clue he been in danger or they would have raced out to save him. He just said a silent prayer thanking whoever was out there that Riza was so observant. Two good thing had come out of this, they never knew he fallen down the icy stairs and having a busted leg wasn't all bad if he got more time to be with Riza. Any excuse giving her a valid reason to come to the privacy of his home was a good one.

The End

Please Review I'd love to know what you thought.


End file.
